


Unter The Mountain

by gaitorbait55



Series: UTM [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Death, F/F, Fluff, Pain, The 100 - Freeform, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mt. Weather is defeated.<br/>The Grounders and Sky People rejoice<br/>But all is not what it seems.</p><p>{Story where not everyone who was guilty died in MT. Weather, some survived. And they took Clarke.<br/>What will Lexa do?}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if any of you are on Wattpad.com then you may have read this story already. I am posting it onto here to hopefuly gain more readers. This story will come in 3 parts. On wattpad I already have 2/3 parts done. I am in need of a beta so if you wish to be a beta please message me or something (I'm not exactly sure how that works tbh.) On wattpad my usaer is gaitorbait55. Enjoy this story. I may be fixing it up as I uplaod each chapter. For now updates will be every other day hopefully, if not daily until I get to the point where I am at on Wattpad, which is in the middle of writing part 3. Thank you all, hope you enjoy.

Clarke awoke to a bright light shining in her face. She scrunched up her face and attempted to move her arm in front of her face to block out the offending light. She soon realized she couldn't move her arm and started to panic slightly. It then dawned on her that she couldn’t move any part of her body. Her legs and arms were strapped down by leather straps, another running across her stomach, holding her in place. She fought against the retraints and found out she could move her head slightly and took in her surroundings. Her stomach dropped as she did.

All around her were grey cement walls. On the far side of the room stood a few cages stacked on top of one another. The room was mostly empty except for the cages, the table Clarke was strapped onto, and a tool bench just a few feet away from where Clarke laid. She swallowed as her gaze landed on the tools. There was scalpels, scissor, knives, syringes...and two drills.

“Oh god….” Clarke breathed, panic started to set in, but Clarke fought it off, trying to remember how she got there.

___________________________________________________________________________

Fashback:

Clarke sighed to herself as she walked through the forest floor. It had been a little over four days since the battle of Mt. Weather and the past couple of days have been exhausting. The Sky People and Grounders had won the battle. They took over Mt. Weather, killing the guilty and sparring the innocent. They saved their people; the 44 and the caged Grounders. The prisoners from Mt. Weather had been taken back to the Grounder’s camp and were being nourished back to health. It would take them a whole, some of the grounders had been under the cruelty of the Mountain Men for far too long.

Clarke breathed in the fresh air of the forest, finally being alone. She had not been able to escape her guard that Lexa had assigned to her weeks ago, until now. Although she didn’t mind the company of her friends and family, she just needed a break from everyone. She smiled to herself as she thought about her friends; Monty, Jasper, Bellamy… She was so happy that they had made it out alive.

~ Bellamy had scooped her up and spun her, right before kissing her. It had been such a surprise that she hadn’t reacted for a moment, but then she remembered that Lexa was standing not five feet away. By the time Clarke had pushed Bellamy off, Lexa was already gone. Clarke had told Bellamy that she didn’t return his feelings, in which he just smiled and told her he understood. Then said in a low voice, in which only she could hear,

“Go get your girl.” Clarke had looked at him in shock before smiling and nodding. She took off after Lexa.

It wasn’t that hard to find her, much to Clarke’s surprise. Usually if the Commander didn’t want to be found then you wouldn’t find her. Clarke found her leaning up against a tree, her back towards her.

“You shouldn’t leave your back unguarded like that,” Clarke said as she walked up to her slowly, “you could be attacked from behind easily.” Lexa didn’t say anything, just kept her back turned. Clarke stood beside her, looking out into the forest. They stood like that for a few minutes, silently, before Clarke spoke once more. “I pushed him away.” She told Lexa, not looking at her. “I told him I didn’t return his feelings.” Lexa turned her head towards Clarke, finally, with a small confused expression.

“I had thought..” Lexa trailed off, not wanting to voice her thoughts.

“No..” Clarke shook her head lightly, smiling slightly. “Many people thought we should get together but...he’s more like my brother honestly.” She shrugged. “Besides….there’s someone else I’d rather be with..” She whispered the last part so softly, Lexa almost didn’t hear it.

“And who would that be?” Lexa said almost hoarsely, trying to keep her emotions in check. She felt her chest start to hurt a little, preparing herself for the pain that would come if the Sky Princess spoke of another.

“Well...She’s a bit taller than me, a total badass, loves her dagger, amazing fighter, a great leader, beautiful too…” Clarke told her, still looking out into the forest. Lexa searched Clarke’s face, trying to stop the smile that threatened to overtake her face.

“Do I know this girl?” She asked, only then did Clarke turn towards her, the corners of her mouth twitched.

“Oh you should know her quite well Commander.” Clarke replied, stepping closer.

“Should I be worried about the competition?” Lexa asked as she too stepped closer, until they were just inches apart.

“There’s not much competition.” Clarke’s eyes darted to Lexa’s lips, they were so close. Lexa stayed still for a moment, wanting to make sure Clarke actually wanted it. Clarke got impatient after another moment and surged upwards, standing on her tippy toes to kiss the slightly taller woman. Lexa kissed back. They kissed like it would be their last, desperately yet lovingly. They finally broke off when they ran out of air. Clarke wore a shy grin, Lexa held a small smile.

“Thank you...for waiting..” Clarke said softly. Lexa gave her a soft smile.

“I would have waited forever for you.” She replied, before bringing her lips back to the blonde’s.~

End Flashback:

 

Clarke had been so lost in her thoughts, that she didn’t she or hear the man until her grabbed her from behind, sticking a syringe in her neck.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa was in her tent sharpening her blade when Octavia walked in. The young soon to be grounder stood in silence, waitng for permission to speak.

“You may speak.” Lexa granted her permission. Octavia nodded before speaking.

“Heda, have you seen Clarke?” She asked, knowing if anyone knew where the Sky Leader was in would be Lexa. Everyone knew by now that those two were together. Lexa frowned.

“What do you mean? Has she not returned?” Lexa asked as she stood up, worry shown on her face.

“No, she left this morning for a walk, but it’s already afternoon and she’s not back.” Octavia replied.

“Her guard?” Lexa questioned.

“She managed to slip by him.” Lexa swore in trigedasleng before grabbing her gear and putting it on. Of course Clarke would leave camp without letting anyone know. Of course Clarke would leave camp without a guard. If anything happened to her...Lexa was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll find her.” She told the Commander. Lexa could only nod, she didn’t trust her voice at the moment.

“Get Lincoln, Indra, and a few others. We need to search the forest first.” Lexa ordered, Octavia nodded.

“Yes Heda.” And with that the younger girl left the tent, leaving Lexa with a few moments to herself. Lexa looked up at her tent’s ceiling, hoping her belove was alright.


	2. Drills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect to get over 300 hits in one day. Comments are welcomed as well guys :) Please and thank you I would like somefeed back on what you guys think.

“How can one lose Clarke?!” Demanded a very angry Commander as she glared at the other beings in the small room. Abby, Kane, Bellamy, and Raven were all present in a tent near Camp Jaha.

“Commander,” Abby sighed as she looked at the young woman, “Yelling at us isn’t going to find my daughter any faster. I want her back just as much as anyone else in this room.” Abby stated as she glanced at the others. Her heart went out to the young leader; she had seen how much Lexa cared for her daughter and hoped they would find her soon for Lexa’s sake.

“Abby’s right.” Kane spoke just as Lexa’s mouth opened to snap at the Chancellor. He didn’t want a fight to break out right now, they needed to find Clarke. “We need to think of where she would have gone or whom may have taken her.”

“Well she did love taking nature hikes.” Bellamy said and crossed his arms. “She would go to the stream from time to time.” Lexa couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the boy.

“I’ve already had my warriors search the land, but there isn’t any sign of her.” Lexa said, sounding slightly defeated.

“Well excuse me Commander grumpy pants.” Bellamy muttered, thankfully no one else seemed to have heard it. Raven sat in a chair a few feet away, deep in thought. Although she was still upset at Clarke for killing Finn, Clarke was still one of her best friends and she was deeply worried for her friend’s safety. She glanced up at the rest of the group, rolling her eyes as Lexa and Abby started to have yet another verbal brawl. She glanced around the room, trying to get an idea, anything. Her eyes stopped on Bellamy’s walkie talkie that was hooked onto his belt.

“That’s it!” Raven said jumping up, startling most of the group.

“What’s what?” Lexa demanded. Raven walked over to them, with a slight limp due to her leg.

“Bell, give me your walkie talkie.” Raven said, holding her hand out. Bellamy looked a bit confused, until it clicked in his head.

“Clarke’s walkie talkie!” He said with a grin, handing it over to Raven. Clarke almost never left home without one just in case. Raven grinned right back at him.

“Let’s hope this wasn’t one of the times she left it at camp.” Raven said, the others took a step closer to the mechanic as she began to speak. “Clarke? Clarke do you copy?” The only sound they go was static.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke has struggled against her bonds for what seemed like hours until she finally gave up. She wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. She sighed and stared up as the gray ceiling. It wasn’t long before the clang of a door sounded behind her. She tried to move her head to see, but her head would only move so far.

“I see our prisoner’s finally awake.” Clarke froze at the sound of that voice.

“No…” She whispered. The man stepped into her view, wearing a sick grin.

“Thought you had gotten rid of me, didn’t you Clarke?” Cage said with a chuckle. The man that everyone had thought was dead, should be dead, stood not a foot away from her.

“You….you shouldn’t..” Clarke tried to wrap her head around it all.

“Shouldn’t what? Be alive? I almost wasn’t.” He said and took a step closer, leaning over her to look her in the face. “Your commander did shoot me several times.” He admitted. “But luckily i had a bullet proof vest. Well lucky for me that is, not necessarily for you.” He chuckled darkly. “I really only got shot in my arm and leg, which were easily fixed.” He straightened up, then motioned for two other men to come in. Each man wore a set of gloves and protective gear, almost like they were going to preform surgery. Clarke widened her eyes at the men, fear creeping up her spine.

“You took it all away Clarke.” Cage said as he started to walk around the room. “Every last of your people had escaped and you killed off most of my men. Sadly only a small handful survived and we will have to relocate to a more safe place, but luckily there are only a few that still need the bone marrow treatment.” He stopped and grinned down at her. “And lucky for them we have a ‘willing’ patient.” Clarke started to struggle more against her bonds, trying desperately to escape. “Oh don’t even bother Clarke. You’re retrained enough, besides, how do you fathom the possibility of escape against 10 armed guards?” He said, giving her a smug look.

“Lexa and the rest of them will come after me!” She spat at him. “And when they do Lexa will make sure you never see the light of day this time.”

“Ah yes, you’re little girlfriend.” Cage tsked and shook his head. “I wonder if she’s found out you’re gone yet? Is she searching for you at this very moment? Worrying out of her mind?” Just then a walkie talkie, that was attached to Cage’s belt, crackled to life.

“Clarke? Clarke do you copy?”

Cage grinned and picked it up.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Well, well. well. What do we have here?”

The whole room froze as they heard a voice on the other end of the walkie talkie; a voice that was not Clarke’s.

“C-Cage..” Raven asked into the walkie talkie after a few moments of silence.

“Very observant of you Raven.” Came the sick voice.

“How is this possible?” Lexa asked as she stepped closer to Raven, taking the walkie talkie. “I killed you.” Lexa growled out.

“Maybe next time you should make sure you’re victims are dead before assuming they are, Commander.” Cage replied, they could practically hear his grin.

“Where the hell is my daughter.” Abby demanded.

“Oh don’t worry, at least not for a few moments.” Cage told them, making them all tense at his last words. “She’s right here with me.” There was a small clang, then a hushed whisper. “Would you like to say ‘hi’ to all your mother, Clarke?”

“M-mom?” They heard Clarke after a moment, but she sounded scared. “Is Lexa there..?” Lexa pressed the walkie talkie closer to her.

“I’m right here Clarke.” Lexa tried to sound reassuring, but her voice wavered slightly. She could hear how scared her beloved was, and it pained her heart. She wanted to rush over and rip that monster’s heart out. She vowed Cage would pay for thinking he could take Clarke and get away from it.

“Now, now, let’s not get too sappy.” They heard Cage again.

“Cage, I swear by all the gods if you touch her!” Lexa growled, gripping the walkie talkie a bit tighter.

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of touching your girl, Commander.” He replied. They could hear a drill start up in the back ground. “Now my boys…. I’m not so sure.” There was a long, tense silence.

Then they heard Clarke’s screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the grounders would not pick up guns, but in my mind Cage, Clarke, and Lexa were all three fighting who their lives and Lexa and a split decision to make up before Cage killed Clarke. So Lexa picked up a gun and shot it; hence she missed a few times and such since she's never fired a gun before.


	3. Chipped but Not Broken

“We need to find where he’s hiding her and we need to do it now!” Lexa practically shouted. She tried to hide the franticness in her voice, but after hearing Clarke’s screams for the past twenty minutes before Cage and shut off the walkie talkie on his end, she was starting to unravel. Her love was getting her bone marrow sliced and drilled out of her and there was nothing she could do until they found where Cage was.

“We checked the forest multiple times.” Kane said, he too looked worried.

“Has anyone checked the mountain?” Abby asked.

“I sent a group of my warriors already, but I wish to go up there as well.” Lexa told the Chancellor. She wanted to find Cage and make him pay.

“It’s almost dark out, we can’t leave tonight.” Abby said slowly, watching Lexa from the corner of her eye.

“We can not wait till dawn!” Lexa snapped. “The more we wait, the more chance of Cage killing Clarke!”

“But we can’t leave now either, no one has had dinner nor any rest.” Abby pointed out. Lexa looked like she was going to argue, but took a deep breathe before nodding.

“Fine, we leave at dawn.” Abby and Kane took that as their sign to leave. Bellamy hesitated to leave, he wanted to storm up and find his best friend.

“Wait,” Lexa said quietly, looking at Bellamy then Raven. Raven had not gotten up yet, so she remained in her seat and listened. “I do not agree with your Chancellor decision.” Lexa stated simply.

“I don’t either, I want to go out there right now. Clarke would have gone without a second thought if it was one of us.” Bellamy replied angrily. Clarke was Abby’s daughter, yet she wants to wait till tomorrow while that monster does god knows what to her?

“I agree.” Lexa said, placing a hand on her sword’s hilt, a nervous and anxious habit. “That is why I’m leaving tonight. I am gathering Octavia, Lincoln, and a few other of my best fighters. I’m letting you know incase you wish to accompany us.” She informed them, already knowing their answers.

“Count us in.” Bellamy gave the commander a sly grin before looking at Raven.

“Clarke has saved our asses on more than one occasion, time to repay the favor.” Raven said, standing up. Lexa gave the both of them a nod.

“We leave in one hour then, I shall collect my warriors. Inform Lincoln and Octavia.” And with that Lexa left to prepare her warriors.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke woke up aching all over. She looked around through blurry eyes and realized she was moved to one side of the room. She grimaced when the memories came back to her. She remembered the pain of the drill, screaming for what seemed like forever until she passed out from exhaustion and pain.

She looked down at her body and found her arms chained to the wall along with her feet and legs. She was also stripped of her original clothing, now she donned a bind-like wrap that covered her chest like a sports would. She also had a pair of small shorts on, the rest of her was bare. She shifted into a sitting position and immediately regretted it because pain shot up her lower body, mainly in her hips. She bit back a whimper of pain; both sides of her hips hurt like hell.

She could feel the dried blood on her legs and abdomen. She felt sick. She leaned up against the wall, trying to calm the quenching in her stomach. Her eyes started to tear up as she thought of her mother, her friends.. Lexa. Clarke tried to blink back the tears, but they flowed down her dirt stained cheeks. Her body shook with each shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. She was scared. She was scared she would never make it out, make it home. Make it home to her family, to her love. She was scared she would never see their faces, hear their voices, feel the warmth of their hugs.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Cage smirked to himself as he watched the screen of the monitor. Just hours ago the great Sky Leader was determined to escape; now, she sat helpless and broken.

“This was just too easy.” He shook his head, grinning. If he’d had known this was all it would’ve taken to break her, he would have done it a long time ago.

“Sir,” Cage heard one of his generals behind him. “We only have two more that need the marrow. One more draining and we can just kill her off.” The general informed the President. Cage turned back to the monitor, stroking his head in throught.

“No, we won’t. Not yet at least.” He replied, not bothering to turn around. “She and her people killed hundreds of our people. Let’s make her suffer a little bit. Then we’ll kill her.” He stepped closer to the monitor and pressed a button on the side, connecting to a small microphone. “Don’t tell me the Princess has given up already.” He said into the microphone, enjoying the way Clarke jumped from the sudden intrusion of his voice.

Clarke stayed silent, rubbing her eyes as best as she could with them being chained down. She would not give him the satisfaction of answering. He watched her for a few more moments before shaking his head; she really was a stubborn one.

“I guess the Princess hasn’t broken quite yet.” He said into the microphone. “We’ll have to change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or May not get another update done by tonight.


	4. Small Cuts

Bellamy walked through the woods, gun strapped to his back. Octavia walked next to Indra a few feet in front of him. Raven road horse back, as not to overdo her bad leg. She would need it later. Bellamy glanced at the grounders around him, some spread out and some close to him. There was 20 in total, Lincoln and Indra included; Lexa was at the head of the group.

They had left camp an hour after dusk, making steady progress up to Mt. Weather. They would reach it by morning. Bellamy gripped his pistol, that was stuffed into the waistband of his pants, anxiously. He tried not to imagine the things Cage was doing to Clarke. They last thing he had heard was her screams. He knew Clarke was tough. He had never heard her scream that much, sounding so much in pain. He swore he would kill someone for this. Bellamy glanced up at where the Commander was walking, he didn’t think she was doing any better than the rest of them.

Lexa walked stiffly yet quickly through the forest, knowing the others would follow. Lexa stared ahead, looking quite focused but her mind said otherwise. Her mind trailed off in thoughts of her beloved, Clarke. She worried over the things they were doing, what they had already done. She had heard from many of the Skaikru that the Mt. Men had used drills to get to their bone marrow. She had heard how painful it was; how the Mountain Men wouldn’t knock them out and operated on them when they were conscious. Cage had proven this earlier. She had heard the sounds of a small machine, then Clarke’s screams. Lexa had almost crumpled from the ache in her chest as she heard Clarke. She gripped her sword harder as she walked; thinking of all the things she would do to Cage once they found him.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Rise and shine Princess!” Cage said loudly, standing over Clarke’s body. Clarke groaned softly as she blinked open her eyes, looking up at Cage. He grinned down at her, “Another big day has started.” He chuckled darkly before take a few steps back. Clarke winced as she stood up, her joints popping in several places from having slept on the cold concrete floor. She looked down at her wrists and ankles, taking in the raw skin from the chains. She held back a grimace, they stung like hell but she’s had worse. Her hips were still incredibly sore, if possible then they felt worse then yesterday.

‘They always said the second day is the worst.’ Clarke thought to herself, thinking back to when her mom taught her the basics of her medical training. Clarke felt a pang in her chest when she thought of her mother.

“Still a little sore, are we?” Cage asked cruely as he knelt down to look her in the eyes. Clarke glared back. This smug bug knew she was in pain and just enjoyed taunting her with it. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He tsked lightly. “You know Princess, if you had just left us be, let us keep the 44 then none of this would be happening.” He told her. Clarke’s eyes sparked in anger. How dare he.

“If I would have just left you be then I would be no different than you.” She snarled at him. Cage’s face twitched, losing his cheery look.

“The ground is our rightful place Clarke.” He said calmly, “You of all people should know what it’s like to want to walk on the ground.”

“I do, but that wouldn’t give me the right to do what you were doing.” She retorted. “You were killing innocent kids.”

“Innocent? I believe you were all criminals once upon a time Clarke.” He said with smirk. She glared back at him. “You kids coming down to Earth was a blessing, both your’s and ours.” He said, standing up. “Your’s because then the rest of your people could finally walk on this land. Ours, well you already know the benefits we got from you kids.” Clarke wanted to strangle him. He had killed her friends, cutting and bleeding dry the grounders. These men didn’t deserve to walk on the ground.

Clarke fidgeted after a few moments of silence, her bones aching. Cage watched in amusement.

“If you think you’re sore now, just wait until you see what we have instore for you today.” He said with a cold smile. He turned to the door just as it opened and two armed guards walked in. “Strap her back to the table.” He muttered quietly, before nodding at them. The two guards gave Clarke cold smirks before going over and grabbing her roughly.

____________________________________________________________________________

Octavia walked beside Indra and Lincoln, lost in her thoughts. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing over to see it was just Lincoln. He looked like he wanted to speak to her. Octavia looked at Indra for permission; Indra gave her a small nod. “Be quick.” Was all she said. The two lovers slowed their steps just a bit, to stay a few feet behind Indra.

“I know you worry for Clarke.” Lincoln said softly. “As do I.” Octavia stayed quiet for a moment.

“What if we don’t make it in time?” She whispered, Lincoln almost didn’t hear her. He wrapped an arm around her.

“We will find her Octavia, and when we do we’ll make them pay.” He told her reassuringly.

“Jus drein, jus draun.” Octavia said quietly. Lincoln nodded, a bit of pride showing. His girlfriend was learning their ways and language quickly, she was going to be a fine warrior. He opened his mouth to say something else to her, but stopped when they heard Raven.

“Commander! Lexa!” Raven shouted as she sped up the horse, a grounder following closely. Lexa stopped and turned, looking a bit alarmed.

“What is it?” She demanded once Raven got close enough. Raven didn’t say anything, just held out the walkie talkie. Lexa grabbed it and looked up at Raven questionably, before they all froze.

“Oh Commander.” Came Cage’s voice through the walkie talkie.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cage stood off to the side of the room watching his men as they had taken turns hitting the girl. Throughout the entire time Clarke had only grunted from a punch or made a small whimper here and there. Cage had to give her credit, she was toughening through the pain. He finally made his men stop hitting her with the raise of his hand. He motioned them back before stepping closer to the table.

Clarke laid in the table staring at the ceiling. For the past hour she had been hit and punched repeatedly all over her body. Her face hurt like hell, she was pretty sure she had a broken nose from all the blood that had started pouring out after one particularly hard hit. She could already feel the bruises forming on her arms and legs. She had to take long, deep breathes because they may have bruises a few ribs. All in all she looked like hell.

A shadow loomed over her and she saw Cage looking at her face.

“My, my Princess. I’ll admit, you’re tougher than you look.” He said with a smirk. “But that was only round one of pain.” He stepped over to the table, grabbing a knife. He stepped back to wear Clarke laid and showed her the knife. “I’m going to take great pleasure in slicing up you’re pale skin.” He said and pressed the knife gently onto her skin, not enough to break the flesh. “But first,” He pulled it away, “let’s see how your wonderful Commander is doing.” He pulled out the Clarke’s walkie talkie and pressed the button. “Hello? Anyone there?” He said, leaning an arm on the table, his eyes on Clarke’s body.

“Cage?” Raven’s voice could be heard after a few moments.

“Ah, I was hoping the Commander would answer.” Cage said after hearing that is wasn’t The Commander’s voice.

“Wait,” Raven said before cutting off. It was silent for a few moments before they heard a “What is it?” In the background. Cage grinned as he realized who is was.

“Oh Commander.” He said in a sickly sweet voice.

“Cage.” Came the icy cold voice of Lexa. Cage’s grin grew more, if it even could.

“And how are you Commander, on this fine, fine day?” He asked as if they were old friends.

“Enough with this, where is Clarke?” Lexa snapped at him.

“Impatient are we?” Cage tsked. “She’s right here of mighty Commander. In fact, she’s actually the reason why I called you.” Clarke listened to Cage and Lexa, knowing that what was going to come in the next few minute would be brutal.

“What is the reason why you..called?” Lexa asked warily.

“From what my spies have told me Commander, the grounder ways are very brutal. Am I right?” Cage asked. He started to walk around the table Clarke was strapped onto. “And every little crime is observable by punishment, correct?” Cage asked.

“Yes…” Lexa answered, unsure of where these pointless questions were going, but also having a bad feeling.

“I heard that Clarke burned 300 of your warriors, right?” He didn’t wait for a reply. “For what reasons are unknown to me nor do I care, but I’ve found out she wasn’t exactly punished for her that. ” He paused for a moment as he picked the knife back up. “How about we punish her like your grounders would be punished, eh?” He said quietly, Lexa had almost not heard him, but she did.

“I swear, if you hurt one hair on my Skai Prisa-” Lexa started to snarl, only to be cut off by Cage.

“Or what Commander? You wouldn't be able to find me in the first place.” Cage retorted before putting the walkie talkie back, ignoring the Commander’s voice as she practically yelled warnings and threats to him. Cage put the knife back onto Clarke’s skin on her belly, before dragging it down her stomach, applying a tad bit of pressure. Clarke didn’t make a sound. Cag grinned and make several more cuts down her torso.

“Let’s see just how much pain the Princess can take before she begs for mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm evil.


	5. We Will

Clarke stifled a whimper as Cage lifted the blade from her skin one last time. She now held multiple cuts, all various sizes, all over her body. There wasn’t an inch of skin left untainted by her own blood. Her vision was hazy as she looked at Cage who loomed over her. She felt weak; weaker than she’s ever felt before.

“I think that’s enough for now.” He said lazily as he cleaned his hands from Clarke’s blood. “Chain her back up.” He ordered his guards. They lifted her from the table after unstrapping her, then carried her over to the wall with the chains. Clarke didn’t fight them as they chained her back up, all she wanted was to sleep. Cage walked over to her weak body, slumped on the floor, and kneeled down. He brought the walkie talkie to his mouth.

“I’ll have you know Commander, you know how to choose them.” He said, eyes gleaming. It was the last thing Clarke heard and saw before passing out.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They walked even faster now. After the conversation with Cage, Lexa was even more determined to get to Mount Weather. Lexa mentally growled, she would find him and she would kill him. Cage’s voice rang in her head over and over. She was grateful for being up ahead of everyone as tears stung her eyes. She didn’t want to think of how Clarke felt; scared and alone. Her mind wandered to her first love… Costia. She remembered when the Ice Nation took her. How she was too late to save her. Lexa shook her head. No, she would not be too late. She will not lose Clarke like she did Costia. Clarke was stronger than she looked.

“I’ll have you know Commander,” Lexa was brought out of her thoughts by the monster’s voice, “You know how to choose them.” Then all was heard was radio silence. Lexa gripped her sword even tighter. She wanted to scream to the heavens, plead to them to help her love, but she couldn’t. Not in front of her tribemates. So she continued to lead them to the mountain, thinking of all the ways she would skin him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

They reached the mountain in the early hours of the morning. Bellamy helped Raven off from on top of the horse and they made their way over to the Commander. Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra came a few moments later.

“Lexa, we should rest before barging in.” He said quietly to her. Lexa turned to him, filling him with a glare and opened her mouth to speak but he put up a hand as a ‘wait a moment’ gesture. “We’ve walked all night, no one has gotten any sleep.” He said, giving her a pointed look. “As much as I wish to march right on in there and grab Clarke, we can’t if we arent rested well.” Lexa pursed her lips into a fine line, knowing he was right but wanted to get Clarke out as soon as possible.

“He’s right, Heda,” Indra spoke up then, Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. In which Indra rolled her eyes. “As much I wish he was not. We can not rescue Clarke properly if we are not at full strength.” Indra watched her Heda look at the mountain before giving a slight nod. She knew how much her Heda cared for the young Skaikru and knew how hard it was for her to not barge into the mountain raining hell onto everyone in there.

“Fine, we shall rest for a few hours. But after that we find Clarke.” Lexa said, keeping her eyes forward. Indra turned and barked orders at the other grounders. They started setting up a few tents.

“I will go and scout the area, I shall be back soon.” She said to the rest of the group after watching the grounders for a few moments. Lincoln and Octavia had left to help them out.

“I’m coming with you.” Bellamy stated, gun slung over his shoulder. Lexa nodded, not bothering to disagree.

“I’d offer to come with, but I’d only slow you down.” Raven said, a bit stiffly. She still hated the fact that she couldn’t keep up with everyone because of her leg. Lexa held some sympathy for the girl, but kept it hidden. Many warriors in her time had injuries like Raven’s due to constant fighting and war, but Raven was pulling through it just like her warriors.

“Let us go then.” Lexa said then starting walking off.

“We’ll be back soon.” He told Raven, giving her a small nod before following Lexa. They walked in silence for the first twenty minutes, taking in the scenery. They checked around the mountain; they had made camp about five miles away from the mountain’s main door. After they checked the area they started heading back. Lexa glanced at Bellamy, whose head was turned away from her.

“Bellamy,” She said, catching his attention. “May I ask you something?”

“Well you just did.” He said, giving her a small smirk. She rolled her eyes, fighting off a smile of amusement. “But yeah, go ahead I’m all ears.”

“It’s a bit, personal.” She said. When he shrugged and nodded, she continued. “The girl, Echo, that came from within the mountain with the other captured grounders.” She paused, watching for his reaction. He just stared ahead. “Do you have feelings for her? I’ve seen you two around each other often.”

“I-uh, maybe.” Bellamy stuttered.

“So you do?” Lexa let a small smirk on to her face as the boy stuttered slightly.

“Well I mean, she’s nice. She’s helped me a lot.” He said, thinking back to the grounder. He admitted awhile back to having feelings for her, he just didn’t know if she returned them.

“She told me that you promised to get her out of the mountain.” Lexa commented.

“Yeah...She was the first grounder I saw when I woke in a cage. After I managed to take out the guard, I promised I would free her.” He shrugged lightly. He remembered waking up and seeing grounders in cages all around him, but what stood out was the beautiful girl in the cage beside him. She had watching him carefully, knowing he wasn’t a grounder like the rest of them.

“I believe she’s taken a liking to you.” Lexa said, bringing the boy out of his thoughts.

“..how do you know?” He asked.

“She asks about you from time to time.” She replied. “Plus, I don’t see her hovering around you more than the others.” In truth Echo had asked to help out more where Bellamy would be. Bellamy shook his head slightly, smirking. Lexa raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking what is was.

“Never knew the Commander was a gossiper.” He stated simply. Lexa let out a small smirk.

“Only sometimes. I wish for Echo to be happy is all.” She replied.

“I know.” Bellamy said quietly, a soft smile on his face. Lexa smiled at him before looking up ahead, they were getting close to camp. When they arrived Bellamy put his hand on Lexa’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“We’ll get her back.” He said, hoping to ease her mind if only a little. Lexa nodded to him and watched him walk to his tent that Octavia had set up.

“Of course we will.” Lexa murmured to herself as she glanced back at the mountain. “No one hurts my love without suffering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the angst.


	6. Chapter 6

“I want us to split into two teams. Indra, take Lincoln, Octavia, and five of the men with you into the tunnels. Bellamy, Raven, and I shall take the rest through the main door.” Lexa commanded the group. It was now sun high, they had been resting for a few hours and needed to fine Clarke. Indra nodded at Lexa then took off with her group to the tunnels.

“Let’s go.” Lexa said after watching the group leave. She turned and started heading towards the entrance. The door was left open when they had left the mountain after the battle. As much as Lexa had wanted to close it for good; they Sky People had asked her not to for all the medical and equipment that was in the mountain. She had only agreed to let it stay open as long as no one abused the privilege of it.

“Search the mountain, but stay in pairs.” Lexa said once they were inside. “And report to me what you find.” Bellamy and Raven went one way, the rest of the grounders split up as well. Lexa turned to the grounder who waited for her to lead further in. “Come, Rasha.” She said before turning to walk deeper into the mountain.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke screamed as the hot metal burned the skin on her thigh. It was taken away a few moments later. Cage was woken her up early that day, saying today was the day. He had his guards strap her to the table once again and beaten her. After that came the burns. He can some metal rod heated up then pressed onto her body. She now adorned several burns, ranging from small to large.

She whimpered as Cage brought the red, hot rod close to her face. He hadn’t marked her face with a burn thus far.

“You have a beautiful face Clarke.”He said with a cold smirk. He brought his hand to cup his cheek. She turned her head away, wishing to be far far away from him. “So sad that I’ll have to ruin it.” Clarke held her breath as he said this. He brought the rod away from her face; she gave a confused expression to this.

“Don’t worry Clarke.” He chuckled, amused. “It won’t happen just yet.” He said then stepped back. “By now the Commander will be roaming the halls of the Mountain.” He started pacing around the table. “She won’t find us of course. We’re in a place where no one, especially them, could find us.” He grinned then kneeled down so he could look her in the eye, his head resting on the table. “You want to know a secret Clarke?” He asked.

“Y-yes?”

“We’re not in the mountain. We’re under it.” He grinned. “And that’s why she’s never going to find us.” 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked in a raspy voice.

“I mean exactly what I said Clarke.” Cage said as he stood up. Clarke had her eyes on the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. Cage watched her for a moment, before shaking his head with a grin. “All your suffering will end today Clarke.” He promised as he leaned up against the wall closest to her. Clarke shut her eyes, knowing what he meant. She just hoped Lexa would find her soon. Cage brought the walkie talkie closer to her head.

“Let’s make this interesting, shall we?” He asked before pressing the button. “I wish to speak with the Commander please?” He asked. The other end was silent for a few moments before Lexa’s voice was heard.

“Asking for something? That’s a first.”

“I wouldn’t mock me at the moment, Commander, not when I have a hot rod very close to your lover’s face.” Cage replied with confidence. It was quiet for a few moments before Lexa spoke once more.

“What do you want?” She said, spitting each word with barely contained rage.

“I want to make this game a bit more interesting.” He stated. “I’m already planning on killing Clarke today; we’ve already gathered enough bone marrow from her. She’s of no more use for us.”

“Interesting…?” Lexa asked cautiously.

“Yes interesting. You know, make something even more spectacular than-”

“I know what that means!” Lexa snapped, interrupting him. Cage chuckled.

“Well how was I supposed to know that? You savages are-” Cage was interrupted once more.

“Em Pleni! Explain what would make this more….interesting?!”

“Impatient are we?”

“I swear by the heavens-”

“Alright, alright.” Cage said with a grin, he paused for a moment before speaking. “In four hours Clarke will be dead. Each hour I will do something to her; each hour it will worser than the punishment before.” He paused again to let that sink in. “Happy huntings Commander, you have four hours.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Happy Huntings Commander, you have four hours.” And with that the line went dead. Lexa gripped the walkie talkie in a crushing grip; luckily the walkie talkie didn’t break.

“...Heda?” Rasha asked after a moment, unsure of what to do. Lexa snapped out of her haze before looking at her warrior. She bit the inside of her cheek, keeping her commander face on.

“Bellamy, Raven, did you-” She started to say on the walkie talkie.

“We heard it all Commander.” Bellamy said in a grave voice. Raven had rigged the walkie talkies so that they could all hear each other on the same line, as well as when Cage spoke. She also had it so that Cage couldn’t hear what they had to say to each other; the wonderful works of a mechanic.

“We have to hurry, now.” Raven’s voice was heard.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Bellamy stated.

“Search your floors, meet at the entrance once you're finished. I want reported within twenty minutes!” Lexa barked out into the tiny talking box.

“Yes m’am.”

“You heard her, let’s go.”

Lexa heard their responses before pocketing the small device and walking through the hallways as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it from 7 chapters to 8. Forgot one chapter, whoops lol.


	7. 4 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it tough guys; the very last chapter! I was going to make this two parts, but was like “Eh what the hell.” And make it into one big epic finally! I will warn you now that this chapter has major violence, sexual themes and stuff. So, sorry if you don’t like that :P

“Your first hour starts now Commander.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

1st Hour:

Clarke spat blood out of her mouth that poured from her already broken nose. They had beaten her broken body even more. What was once bruised ribs were more than likely broken now. It was getting harder to breathe because of that. Her vision was hazy; the pain was a dull ache through. She didn’t scream, just like the last beating.  
“You know it’s never any fun when they don’t scream.” Cage stated as he looked at her; his hand on his chin. She was being held up by two guards, as she was barely able to stand on her own two feet. Before Clarke could process what he said; the guards threw her on the ground. “Why don’t we change that?” Cage said and walked over to her. Just as Clarke managed to support herself on her elbows; she felt and heard a large crack in her right leg. She screamed out in pain. Cage had stomped on her leg, breaking it. Clarke curled up on herself, tears stung her eyes. She willed them to not fall; she didn’t want Cage to see her break, she wouldn't allow it.  
“Much, much better.” Cage grinned. His watched beeped. “Looks like you’re first hour is almost up.” He said with a sick grin. “Let’s check up on the Commander, shall we?”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Keep searching!” Lexa hissed as she looked at the group in front of her. It had been nearly an hour since they had last spoken to Cage; they now had a little over three hours to find Clarke.  
“With all due respect Commander, we’ve looked through this mountain twice already, every square inch.” Bellamy said to her, hoisting his gun over his shoulder. “Even if we look through it again I doubt we’ll find her.” He stated what was on everyone’s mind. Lexa clenched her jaw. She knew he was right, but she didn’t know where else Cage could be other than in the mountain.  
“Commander? You there?” Cage’s voice sounded over the walkie talkie. Lexa picked it up, knowing the first hour was already up.  
“What is it?” She said, fighting to keep her voice steady.  
“Your first hour is up.” Cage stated. Lexa rolled her eyes.  
“I am fully aware of that.” She growled out.  
“Just checking.” They heard him chuckle.  
“What did you do to Clarke?” Lexa demanded.  
“Straight forward are we?” They could practically hear his grin. “Let’s just say the Sky Princess won’t be able to walk for a bit.” Octavia gasped lightly, eyes wide.  
“What do you mean?” Lexa snarled, her hand lightly shaking with rage.  
“Do you really wish to know?” He asked, toying with them.  
“Dammit Cage, what the hell did you do to her?” This time it was Bellamy who snapped at him.  
“I broke her leg.” Cage stated. “I was really tempted to break her other one, but I decided to show some bit of mercy.”  
“Mercy….” Lexa whispered, outraged. “Mercy?!” This time she shouted. “Once I find you, that is all you will be begging for.” She snarled. She heard him laugh; how dare he?!  
“Good luck finding us. You have three hours. Happy hunting.” Cage said before getting off the walkie talkie. Lexa turned her head away from the group for a moment, trying to collect herself. Normally she could hide her emotions with ease, but when it came to Clarke; hiding her emotions proved difficult. Much more difficult than she thought.  
“What should we do Heda?” Indra asked in a soft yet firm tone. She knew Lexa was starting to break, but she also knew Lexa needed to stay strong. She had seen Lexa break once: after Costia. She was willing to do anything to prevent her from that kind of pain again. They still had three hours; they still had time.  
Lexa looked at Indra for a moment before looking away; for once she didn’t know what to do. Bellamy turned his head to look at one of the walls. He glanced around the room quickly; his eyes landing on an air vent. His eyes widened as he remembered he had used those to get around in the mountain before.  
“The vents.” He said, turning to Lexa. She raised her eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. “It’s how I got around undetected while in here. The vent run everywhere in the mountain. There’s also some secret passages that I didn’t know about until Vincent, Maya’s dad, told me about them. It’s how we transported the 44 to the harvest chamber. I don’t know exactly all the passageways, but there’s blueprints of them.”  
“Where are those blueprints now?” Lexa asked quickly, hope starting to grow in her.  
“The last time I saw them were in Vincent’s home. I can take you there.” He told her.  
“Yes, let us hurry.” Lexa agreed and nodded for Bellamy to lead the way.

______________________________________________________________________________

2nd Hour:

Clarke didn’t know how much longer she would last. Her body ached after the harsh beating. Luckily they hadn’t given her another. Her leg throbbed from when Cage broke it. She had lost a lot of blood. Fatigue was starting to set in. She just wanted to close her eyes, pretend all this was a dream. To wake up in Lexa’s arms again. She hoped she would be able to do that; at least one more time.  
They had just got done cutting and slicing her all again. Some of the cuts were reopened wounds; some were new cuts.  
“I want to break you Clarke.” Cage said as he leaned over the table to look her in the eye. She gulped slightly. “And I will break you. You might think you’ll be able to hold, but you won’t be able to. Not after what I’ll do to you.” He gave her a sick smirk. Clarke could feel the dread slowly creeping in her gut. She had a bad, bad feeling. She saw his eyes roam her body, making her squirm a bit. She didn’t want his eyes on her. He grinned as she squirmed. “Not yet.” He promised.  
She watched him leave the room; a tear escaped down her cheek. She could only pray that Lexa would find her soon.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bellamy lead then do the third level where Vincent’s home was. He lead down the hallways until they got to the room. Once there he opened the door and quickly made his way over to the coffee table; where a few paper where.  
“Here they are!” He said triumphantly, holding the blueprints.  
“Let me see them.” Raven said and stood next to him to see them. Lexa stood in front of them.  
“Well? What do they say?” She asked anxiously.  
“Ok we are here.” Raven said as she put one of the blueprints down. The blueprints all connected to each other like one big map. She and Bellamy put them all together. She pointed to the room they were in on level three. “We’ve already checked all of this.” She pointed to the main areas of the mountain. “This,” She pointed to the sides of the mountains; the hallways that were labeled with different ways through the vents. “Is the passages ways Bellamy used; correct?” She asked him.  
“Yes, we used these ones.” He pointed to the left side of the mountain, tracing the passageways that lead to the harvest chamber. “And those ones as well.” He pointed to a few on the right. “But they are only passageways, barely enough room to stand. There’s no way he would be able to fit Clarke, his guards, and any materials that they have.” He stated.  
“Are there anymore blueprints?” Octavia asked from behind Lexa. She had been standing beside Lincoln at first, but wanted to see the blueprints as well. Lexa glanced at her before turning back to Bellamy. He looked back at the table, shaking his head slightly. He then checked the draws; finding two.  
“Here.” With Raven’s help, they connected the last two parts. They were rooms and hallways under everything.  
“It looks like they had a few extra rooms underneath everything.” Raven said.  
“Then that’s where we’ll find her?” Lexa asked. Bellamy nodded.  
“It has to be. There’s no where else.” He said, trying to reassure himself as much as was trying to reassure her. Lexa opened her mouth to give an order to indra when the walkie talkie turned on.  
“Second hours up.” Cage said. “You have two more. Happy hunting.”  
Lexa clenched her jaw.  
“We must hurry.” She said before she barked out orders to her warriors. They started making their way to the lower levels; where they would take a hidden elevator down to the sub-basements. ‘I’m coming Clarke.’ Lexa thought as she walked.

______________________________________________________________________________

3rd Hour:

Everything burned. Whatever the hell they gave her burned like hell. Clarke clenched her jaw, teeth smashed on top of one another to contain the screams that threatened to escape. When Cage had announced that the third hour was almost over, he had one of his men grab a liquid filled syringe. Whatever it was that was in the syringe was clear, transparent liquid. The only warning Cage had given her before he plunged the syringe in her neck was:  
“This is going to hurt.”  
‘Going to hurt’- was an understatement. At first it felt like a small burning sensation, like the ones she got after getting a shot back on the Ark. It had began to spread down to her arms, into her fingers; and thats when it really began to hurt. It felt like someone had lit her on fire; burning her from the inside out. She had arched her back as the liquid burning sensation spread further along her body. She tried to twist and thrash, anything to help with the pain; but she was still strapped to the table and wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Give her another dose.” Cage commanded after a good ten minutes of watching Clarke squirm. They injected it into her non-broken leg. If she thought the first dose was bad; this was three times as worse. Clarke opened her mouth in a scream; unable to hold them back anymore as she continued to burn slowly. Cage grinned as he watched. He knew what was happening and what would soon happen. The liquid burns whomever gets injected with it. After the burning sensation came great fatigue and weakness. The liquid was never made to kill someone or something; it was made to slow the victim down. It was like a snake’s bite; Clarke had read books back on the Ark about how certain animal bites could cause symptoms like this. Clarke never thought that she would feel like this; but then again she never thought she would step foot onto the ground.  
“Good, good. Let it all out Princess.” Cage said as he watched her scream once again. A guard came and gave him the walkie talkie, but Cage waved it away.  
“Sir?” He asked. The guard knew that every hour that past Cage would speak to the group of Sky People and Grounders.  
“Let them continue their search. They have one hour, as much as I wish to torture them with the information,” He paused and looked at Clarke, whom was starting to shake a bit from the shots. “I will return in twenty minutes.” He told the bleeding girl before turning to the guard. “When I do I wish to not be disturbed by anyone.” He grinned before leaving the room.  
Her last hour alive would be her worst.

______________________________________________________________________________

“This way, c’mon.” Bellamy stated as he lead the way down the corridor. He held the blue print that they needed in one hand; his other holding his pistol. Lexa followed right behind him, hand on the hilt of her sword. Indra was right behind her; Octavia and Lincoln close behind. Raven was in the middle of the group, going a bit slower than everyone because of her leg. Lexa’s warriors trailed behind them. Everyone was on high alert, carefully listening.  
“Are you certain this is the right way?” Lexa asked the boy.  
“Positive.” He replied. They had taken the hidden elevator all the way down to the very bottom of the mountain. It had taken them a total of twenty minutes to get there because the elevator had broken down about halfway down. Luckily Raven had been able to fix it; but because she didn’t exactly have any tools it had taken almost twice as long as it would have with tools. Once they were off the elevator they had gone over the blueprints one last time before Bellamy had taken lead; much to Lexa’s begrudgment. Lexa was not used to following behind someone, but she didn’t have a clue on how to read a blueprint so she sucked up her pride and allowed Bellamy to lead.  
“Why haven’t we seen anyone yet?” Octavia asked quietly. Lexa glanced at the second, wondering the same thing. They had been walking, almost totally silently, for a while and had not seen a single soul. It was discomforting.  
“Maybe they don’t expect us down here.” Raven suggested.  
“How could they not? Such foolishness if they don’t.” Indra commented.  
“Well Cage did sound rather smug about us having a difficult time finding his little hideout. It would make sense. He seems rather confident that we wouldn’t find him.” Raven said.  
“Again, like I said, such foolishness.” Indra muttered.  
“Cage seems to be all about foolishness.” Lincoln said quietly.  
“You got that right.” Octavia said. “I mean, he took Clarke for gods sake.” Lexa silently agreed with the soon-to-be grounder. Raven snorted and opened her mouth to reply when Lexa raised her hand, making everyone hush. They all stopped and listened. They waited a whole minuted before they heard what Lexa had heard. Voices.  
“Leave him alone for an hour?” They heard a voice ask.  
“How the hell should I know?” They heard another voice. “All I know is that once he’s done with her we are leaving this god awful place. We’ve already drilled the bitch of a lot of bone marrow and shit.”  
“Where will go?” The first voice asked.  
“Eh I don’t know and I don’t care. Somewhere far away from these grounders.”  
Lexa made a motion with her hand for them to stay quiet. She crept forward until she was had the corner of the hall. She heard the footsteps get closer. Just as the two men were rounding the corner Lexa sprung. She punched one in the face before knocking his feet out from under him.  
“Shit!” The other man said and grabbed his radio. Before he could do anything with it he, a large knife was shoved through his chest. He sputtered, dropping the radio, before hitting the ground. Octavia stood behind him, she grabbed the knife and pulled it out before sheathing it. Lexa nodded to her before looking to the man she had pinned. She grabbed him by his collar and hauled him up.  
“Listen carefully; you will tell me exactly where Clarke and Cage are right now.” She snapped.  
“And why the hell should I do that; fucking savage.” He growled out. In a flash she had a knife pressed onto his neck. His eyes widened and he gulped.  
“You want to try again?” Bellamy asked from beside the Commander. The man glared at them; keeping his mouth shut. Lexa pressed the knife harder; enough to draw blood, and went to ask him again, but stopped when she heard a beep. She looked down and saw his radio; he had it turned on the entire time. She growled and slit his throat before dropping him.  
“Dammit.” Bellamy muttered. They could already hear the pounding of several feet coming closer to their location. “Not what?” He asked as he raised his gun on the direction of the sounds.  
“Now we fight.” Lexa stated and she grabbed her sword.

______________________________________________________________________________

4th Hour: WARNING: SEXUAL THEME/CONTENT IN THIS NEXT PART. SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE NOT WHATNOT. YOU CAN SKIP TO THE NEXT LIVE BREAKER (____)

Clarke groaned as she heard the door open. The drugs that they had shot her with were starting to wear off. She wasn’t burning as bad anymore; though her body still felt a dull ache. She had her eyes closed but didn’t need to open them to know who had walked in the room; Cage. She could only assumed that twenty minutes had passed. She wished it hadn’t. She didn’t want to be alone with this monster.  
“Remember, I do not want to be disturbed for the next hour.” She heard Cage tell one of the guards before walking over to her. He looked at her face, giving a smirk. “What a beautiful waste.” He sighed as he looked her over; taking in all the cuts and bruises.  
She didn’t speak. She shut her eyes; she didn’t need them open to feel his unwanted gaze on her body. She flinched when she felt his hand on her cheek. She bit her lip when she felt that same hand travel down to her stomach. He watched her face, wanted to see her expression as he worked. He started tracing small patterns on her bare stomach. Her eyes shot open as he starting making way up higher; to just underneath her wrapped chest.  
“S-stop!” She croaked. Her voice was still raw from screaming earlier, and it shook because she was scared. Her limbs were strapped to a table. She couldn’t escaped no matter how hard she fought. She was scared because there was literally nothing she could do to stop this man from doing this.  
“You don’t seem to be in any position to tell me what to do.” He grinned as he moved his hand to palm covered breast.  
“W-why..?” She asked in a small voice, willing back tears. She had never been in a situation like this before. Sure she had fought for survival before and, sure she was scared then as well. But she was scared on a different level now.  
“Because Clarke.” He said, venom lacing his voice. “I want to break you.” He growled out, squeezing her breast roughly, earning a pained whimper. “I want to hurt you as bad as you hurt me. You helped kill everyone that lived in the mountain.” He trailed his other hand down her side to her waist. “Your Commander killed my father. I want her to feel the pain of losing someone close to her.” She could feel his hand start to dip into her shorts; then into her underwear. “I want you to feel how much I hate you.” He said before practically shoving two fingers in her. She cried out; tears freely falling now. He grinned as he watched her face; neither one of them heard the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lexa ran through the corridors, killing anyone in sight. Blood was splattered all over her face, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was getting to Clarke. She turned the corner of the hallway and came to a halt, glancing around. Rasha had followed her, killing off anyone that Lexa hadn’t had killed already, which wasn’t many. The group had split up because the corridor had split into five different hallways, and it allowed them to cover more ground quickly. They only had little less than a half hour to find Clarke.  
Lexa started walking down the hallway, Rasha in tow, when she paused. She held up her hand, a silent command for Rasha to halt. They stood still for a moment, listening. Lexa could hearing a small static sounding coming from their left, behind a door. She started to approached the noise, carefully. She held her sword in one hand and kicked the door open. Inside a man, who held a doctor’s coat, sat shaking in the corner of the small room. LExa growled and made her way over to kill him.  
“W-wait!” The man said, holding his shaking hands above his face.  
“And why should I do that?” She snapped.  
“B-because I c-can tell you where C-clarke is!” He said desperately.  
“Tell me now before I slit your throat!” Lexa barked, holding her sword close to his face.  
“Go the end of t-this hallway, t-take a left then a r-right. IT’ll be t-the only door i-in that hallway.” He said quickly. Lexa nodded and took a step back. The man sighed in relief for a moment, before his eyes widen in horror as Rasha stabbed him with his dagger. Lexa left the door before the man’s body hit the floor. She followed the man’s directions, carefully; she didn’t know if it was a trap or not. On the way there she killed off another man. Finally she saw the door and approached it quickly. She looked back at Rasha and motioned him to guard the door. She opened it carefully, widening her eyes at the scene before her.  
The first thing Lexa noticed was Clarke’s tear streaked face, which was still flowing with tearrs. Then she saw all the cuts and bruises that littered the blonde’s body. But what made her quack in anger was that Cage was leaned over Clarke, a hand on one of her breast and another hand in her shorts. It seemed that neither Cage nor Clarke took notice of her entering the room.  
“Get. Away. From. Her.” Lexa snarled out, stepping closer to the two. Cage’s head snapped up, eyes wide. He took his hands away, taking a small step back in surprise. Clarke looked over at Lexa through blurry eyes and Lexa’s heart broke when she heard Clarke say her name. She moved her eyes back to Cage; whom was looking at her with disgust.  
“You’re smarter than I gave credit for.” He admitted. “No matter, Commander. I was finishing up here anyways.” He grinned and pulled out a gun from his waist. He pointed it to Clarke.  
“NO!” Lexa shouted and grabbed her dagger from her thigh to throw it, knowing she would be too late. She would be to slow to save the girl she loved. All it would take is a pull of the trigger, even if Lexa did manage to throw the dagger in time, Cage was across the room. Lexa was too late and Cage knew it.  
Clarke shut her eyes, knowing what was to come. She shut her eyes waiting for the bang, but it never came. Instead she heard gasps and gurgles. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Cage trying to stop bleeding from pouring out his neck, before he fell to the ground. Clarke looked at Lexa, who seemed confused as well. Until Lexa turned her head from where the knife had been thrown to see Rasha. Lexa had never wanted to thank someone so much in her entire life.  
“Mochof Rasha.” She said in a soft whisper. Rasha only nodded and stepped back out to stand guard. Lexa turned back and practically ran the distance between Clarke and her. She cut through the straps and Clarke through herself in Lexa’s arms.  
“L-lexa.” She sniffed. Lexa’s arms tightened around her waist.  
“Shh, Clarke. You’re safe. I’m here.” She whispered to the sobbing her. Lexa’s own eyes got a bit misty. She was never going to let this girl go ever again.  
“Commander?” Lexa heard Bellamy behind her from the door. LExa looked up, giving Bellamy a nod and a small smile. Bellamy visibly relaxed and called for Octavia and Raven from the walkie talkie. Lexa continued to hold Clarke as she cried, until she passed out from exhaustion.  
“It’s ok, sleep my Skai Prisa.” Lexa whispered. “You’re safe. It’s over.”


End file.
